galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaos
Kaos appeared in 2011 video game called Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Kaos is an evil Portal Master and the primary antagonist of the Skylanders series. He plots to take over Skylands and was responsible for banishing all the Skylanders from their world to Earth after destroying the Core of Light that protected Skylands. Before becoming the archenemy of the Skylanders, Kaos always demonstrated an insatiable hunger for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool" which threatened to crawl across the face of all Skylands. Fortunately, this uprising was crushed at naptime. Kaos was then sent to the finest evil school of magical villainy, as were many in his long and twisted family history. It was here that Kaos met Glumshanks, who was persuaded by Kaos to become his evil servant with the promise of career growth. But soon after, they were expelled when Kaos appeared as a giant floating head at a school assembly and ate the gymnasium. With the long suffering and still unpromoted Glumshanks at his side, Kaos continues to come up with plan after plan to take over Skylands; some say to fulfill his ambition to become Skylands' "ultimate evil overlord," though others think that he’s still trying to impress his immensely powerful and overbearing mother – herself a Dark Portal Master. All agree, however, that Kaos should never be underestimated. Kaos is overconfident, with a big ego as well as an inferiority complex. He is selfish, loud, and with delusions of grandeur. As expected, Kaos glorifies himself immensely, with his castles filled with things that boost his already enormous ego. He speaks in a varied voice, from normally one second, then shouting out with excess emphasis the next. Kaos was ridiculed when he was younger and desperately tries to be taken seriously as a villain. However, underneath his overconfident and reckless exterior, Kaos possesses a cunning mind, catching the Skylanders by surprise when the evil Portal Master had tricked them into triggering a trap that would've buried the heroes alive. He despises the new Portal Master whom he calls names such as 'Apprentice Portal Master' and 'Poser Master', and claims that only he is the real Portal Master. Like most villains, Kaos is disgusted at the sight of peaceful and romantic moments. The only person whom he treats with any kindness, is his butler Glumshanks, and later the Arkeyan Conquertron - even when interacting with other antagonists, he either only tolerates their presence, or makes his hatred of them clear. He also has a strong hatred for the tree folk, which in Spyro's Adventure eventually includes evil ones like his evil Life Minion, the Evil Ent. He doesn't appear to be very observant, as he failed to notice how much torment Glumshanks usually goes through or didn't seem to realize that his butler was reverted back to his normal self after being evilized. In Trap Team and following media in the series, Kaos has a warped sense of justice, believing other villains to be more wrong than him for having less ambitious or excessively destructive goals. This culminated several times in him working in the side of the Skylanders to make sure said villains fail, even if it cost of an advantage for him - though it never lasts long, as even after making amends with Skylanders such as Spyro for example, he quickly goes back to his violent ways once he finds a new source of power. Powers and Abilities Being a Portal Master, Kaos has the ability to summon darker versions of the Skylanders; as well as other races such as Cyclopses, Trolls, the Drow, and Spell Punks as his minions. He also has the ability to summon powerful spells with the assistance of the Eternal Sources. It has been shown that Kaos is a master of Dark Magic and has a sort of gift for invention and cunning. He can project magic bolts of energy and has once had a scepter the causes creatures to grow. He is also capable of casting curses, such as the one he put on the Skylander Academy's simulation room. Most of his powers were granted to him by The Darkness, who is the only one who holds the ability to remove Kaos's dark abilities and grant them back to him at will. Kaos is also notable for being able to cast a large, projection of his head to talk to the outside world on a Portal from inside his castle. Using this special effect, one of his projections, which had an older hooded face, was seen as most horrifying as Kaos spoke with a deeper alteration of his voice to make himself sound more sinister. After losing most of his powers in Superchargers, however, he can only cast a metaphysical projection of his regular head's appearance, and use it to remotely teleport objects away. In Giants, he gains the Iron Fist of Arkus, which transforms him into a large Arkeyan robot that looks relatively similar to himself. He is also apparently the most powerful of the Arkeyans while in this form. It gives him complete command over the Arkeyan armies, and allows him to use eye lasers. As an advanced Arkeyan robot, he can spawn Arkeyan robots and magic generators. In Swap Force, he is evilized when a huge pile of Petrified Darkness lands on top of him. He transforms into Super Evil Kaos, which is a gigantic, rock-like version of himself. He can cause huge shockwaves when he stamps his feet on the ground and can also summon Elemental Golems and Chompy Rustbuds. His brain also becomes sentient, allowing it to conjure thoughts and bring them to life inside of him, most notably a small version of Glumshank's Arkeyan Tank, and Sheep with Kaos' head. In Trap Team, Kaos became empowered by the effects of Traptanium and becomes Ultra Traptanium Kaos a crystal-like hybrid that possesses tremendous power and frightening abilities. As a playable villain, Kaos can summon elemental symbols that spew respective elemental attacks. He can also bring forth his Doom Sharks and transform himself into his floating head to fire lasers and sound bursts. In SuperChargers, Kaos is granted temporary powers by the Darkness, allowing him to manipulate spiky cubes that form his arena, clone himself, and conjure giant translucent hands to wield a runic sword. In Imaginators, Kaos gains the power to use Mind Magic allowing him to bring his thoughts to life, and uses it to create the Doomlanders. However due to Kaos' low intelligence, he is unable to use Mind Magic to its full potential, his Doomlanders aren't invincible as he envisions them, and many have odd, unplanned personalities. Eventually Kaos and Brain combine their Mind Magic powers, gaining vast powers to warp reality and mind control over most of Skylands. During the final battle, Super Kaos is created from Brain's power, giving him the power to create fields of energy that repel and damage the Skylanders, as well as let him create entire teams of Doomlanders on a whim. In Skylanders: Battlecast, Kaos can, in a word, cheat in many mechanics of the game. He can make crystals rain from the sky, setting himself to maximum energy, summon a special Stupendous Stink Bomb that acts as a Relic but cannot be destroyed the same way, randomly destroys and gains Gear and Relics, and uses Portals to swap in random villains temporarily. Notably, in his final battle at the Kaos Realm, he will hide as a random hologram, being able to be attacked before revealing himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Skylanders Universe